My One Gift
by Hazen Yano
Summary: A GrayLu one-shot for Xmas! Hope you like! Please leave a review to tell me what you think Merry Xmas


**Hello everyone! How are you? I've been busy, and only recently been able to write my fanfics. Since Xmas is here, I thought I'd write a quick one-shot. now, I hope you realize that my other stories do need updating, and Fallen Fist ends in one more chapter, and I'm getting to a result for Babysitting, and then I'm starting a new series, but I'm trying to get to it! **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail =~=**

* * *

><p><strong>My One Gift<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm currently in the guild, next the group of people who are in a drinking contest, including, Cana, of course. I didn't really want to drink or anything, but Cana seemed to be persistent. So I agreed with her and drank a few mugs. I really felt down that day, I guess Cana was helping me out.

See, I had a bit of a thing for Gray, who seemed to rather see me as a little sister. Why do I think this? Well simply put in a sense, Around 3 days earlier, I had come to the guild after a mission, got my milk shake and soon realized that everyone was staring over to Gray and Juvia, the moment they walked in. Gray would seem distant and slightly irritated.

Juvia was the same. I questioned as to why they were liked, that. But never said a word to anyone. The guild became quiet. Almost like they were waiting for an answer. No whispers, no murmurs. Just silence. I stared as well.

"I'll give my answer some other time," Said Gray, his face covered. And oddly enough, with clothing. He wasn't stripping or anything. Almost like, his subconscious was telling him not to "I've said this before, I'm not sure yet."

What was he talking about? I began to question many things. The guild then looked away, and returned back to what they were doing. Once more the guild became loud. I wasn't so sure. if I should ask. Cana, who sat next to me seemed to continue her drinking before the entire guild stayed silent.

I felt a bit awkward, but Curiosity, came over me. I turned to Cana.

"Cana, what's going on? Why were we all so silent?" She looked at me with a serious look, after her cheerful one had disappeared.

She stared down. "You see, Lucy, Juvia and Gray went on a mission, and She confessed that she was in love with him like normal. But this time she was all serious. Gray told her that he had some one that he was in love with, and that it wasn't Juvia. We don't know who the person he's in love with. So, we're kinda stuck with it. The entire guild about the situation. And so, We all asked who it was. He said, that he wouldn't give us an answer, yet."

I looked down. Juvia was reject. Even though I liked Gray, more than a friend, I still wanted to support him and Juvia. It was very hard. My heart would ache when I saw the two so close. I couldn't help it.

Thus in the three days, Everyday was the same. Everyone would wait for his answer. I was slightly anxious as to figure out who it was. In the three days, I kept reminding myself. In the three days, I kept telling myself to give up on him. That he only thinks of me as a little sister. I put myself down. I couldn't think of it anymore.

Cana knew already that I had a thing for Gray. So when I told her one day that I'd give up on him. She knew that it was the toughest thing in the world for me. I really liked Gray, and these feelings I couldn't carelessly throw away. My feelings had to leave.

So as soon as Cana arrived at the guild for the Xmas party, She lead me to the front of the guild. Leading me to the drinking group. Without any other thing to do, I simply agreed, and that lead to where I was there and then. I was a bit careless though. Gray was already there. Juvia on the other side of the guild.

Gray had an announcement. As soon as I sat next to the drinkers. "Guys! Listen up!"

His voice made everyone quiet and listen.

"The girl I love is not Juvia, but tonight, I will be kissing her tonight. That's all I have to say,"

Everyone murmured and everyone was curious. But as the night grew, he kissed nobody. The party was only just beginning.

As soon as I was tipsy, Cana near by was laughing happily. She had her bottle of bear on one hand and the other was wrapped around a few of the guild members. I laughed along as they did so.

As soon as I heard Master yell, we all turned to him. He announced that there was going to be a few mistletoe's around we all laughed. He left us with saying not to be to destructive with the party. Cana stared over at me with a smirk on her face. I looked up and saw that there was a mistletoe above my head. I couldn't help but blush.

I tried to stand up and move away, but even then. I couldn't, Cana stood up on her chair. I had a blush on my face stained. Cana shouted something I couldn't really hear or at least understand.

I only heard her say. "...Lucy...Kiss...Mistletoe..."

I don't know what she really wanted to say, but she left me sitting there. I stared as slowly, the men in the guild, who were drunk off their asses also came closer. Then through my drunk mind, I couldn't really tell what they were doing.

After a few more moments of just staring confused. I felt a hand to the right, lift my face roughly and suddenly smash their face into mine. But leaving me a kiss. At that moment, I had no idea who it was, nor did I really care. But everyone was suddenly cheering and some were silent. Their surprised faces left me confused...I was really drunk.

The next thing I remember was that the person who kissed me lifted me and got me into a hug. I couldn't help, but my tipsy self pushed myself to their body. The guild cheered on harder.I was confused. But only felt a hard chest against my body. The next ting I knew. I was being carried away by the very person. I had no idea what was going on.

We arrived to a warm place and I blacked out when I was set down on a bed. From then on I didn't know what was going on, and just let it happen. The next morning, I woke up with a major headache.

BUt when I woke up I felt something heavy from my right side and as soon as I opened my eyes a bit more and rubbed them as my vision was a bit blurry. I saw the Fairy Tail Guild mark that was of a dark blue. On a chest. I could see also a necklace of a shard of sorts. I knew that belonged to. But to make sure it was him, I looked up. It was Gray. I blushed fiercely. WHY WAS I NEXT TO GRAY. I looked down, and saw that...his privates were showing, and thus, myself as well. NAKED?!

I began to blush even harder. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't, my back ached. Full in pain. I looked up and saw that Gray was awake and with a smirk. I blushed so hard, his face came down to mine.

He gave me a kiss. "Good morning~ Lu~"

I couldn't say anything, or reply.

"You remember what happened last night?" He whispered. With his hands, he brushed my hair from my face, and tucked it behind my ear. I looked down, with a blush, as slowly, everything came into my mind. Everything swept in and I couldn't help but sink lower to hide my blush.

I could hear him chuckle softly. But he lifted me a bit laid me down. He hovered over my body, starch naked. I couldn't help but to reveal my flushed face. He leaned down and gave me another kiss. I kissed back after a few moments.

"So you do remember, right?" He whispered. I shivered slightly to his words, but nodded in agreement. "So, you love me too?"

I blushed, but nodded. "I love...I love you Gray..."

I tried to hide, but I couldn't really move. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. The next thing I know, Gray lifts himself slightly and gives me a passionate kiss. Making it last longer. The next thing I know, we're having our "fun" that we had done earlier that night. After one more round of pleasure, I went to the shower. Where once I left, I met up with Gray with a bow wrapped around his head. He charged at me, and gave me a hug.

He gave me one more kiss.

"Lu~ Here's my one gift to you." I was pulled into the bathroom, and into the tub. Without towels or anything. He turned on the water, tho cold as it was, I felt his warmth coming on to me. He gave me one kiss, and then whispered.

"I love you Lu~"

Another round, and we never left the house on Xmas day.

* * *

><p><strong> I know it sucks~ I'm sorry! But I was losing my thoughts as I wrote it all out...sowwy~ Oh well. I'll get to writing my other stuff soon~ Hope you'll enjoy~ Anyway~ please check out my other fanfic, along side, my profile for update info and just stuff about this author. Anyway~ <strong>

**PLEASE LEAVE A review~! Thank you! **

**Merry Xmas Eve! **

**Yadi-san out! **


End file.
